After all it wasn't a bad night
by hydrangeaslove
Summary: Takes place in 2x09, what happened in between the scene of the kiss and the smile of the end. DonxSloan I'm quite bad at summary, sorry.


**Author : _Hi! Sorry for all the mistakes you will read, I don't have a beta and english is not my language (I'm French). This is my first "Newsroom" fanfic, I watched the 2 seasons and I fell in love with this tv show. It's so good. And of course I shipped Don & Sloan very fast, in season 1. So yeah, I wanted to try at writing something on it, I'm usually the reader and not the writer but yeah, I hope you'll enjoy it. :) - C._**

After an umpteenth interruption from Will and just the thought of the kiss with Don, the anger more the frustration were raging in all Sloan's body. It was a bad night for her. Thankfully the assistant shouted "And clear!" so she could ask to Will what was going on.

**"Are you doing it on purpose now ?"**

**"No, it's just that it's working unbelievably well."**

She could feel the satisfaction in his voice and that was just making her more angry than anything. She needed a moment alone, just in calm so she just can think about things, just to be alone was her wish right now.  
So she jumped out of her sit as fast as her Louboutins allow her to in order to go in her office. On her way to it Sloan met Charlie who gave her a wink to cheer her up, she tries to smile him back but we could see that it was too fake. She hadn't time to speak to him, she needed her space just for five little minutes. All she could thing now was the direction to her office, right, stairs, and then left. Once in there, Sloan sighed. Calm. Silence. God she was so relieved to be in here. She took of her hills off and sat on the edge of her desk. She needed a aspirin at all cost but not time to find one so she rubbed her temples instead.

_*knock knock*_

She heard the door opened slowly so she begin,

**"Charlie I'm well I don't need..."**

**"I though you might need that"**, it was Don with a glass of water on one hand and a box of aspirin in the other.

Sloan was petrified, she wasn't expected him to come and less to see her run in the office.

**"I'm not gonna bite you, you know ?"** his voice was so calm. He always was calm when he was around her, she liked this part of Don.

**"I know, thank you"** said Sloan with a little smile. She took the glass of water and swallow a capsule of aspirin. That was good. Sloan wasn't sure how she could bring the subject of the kiss right know, they needed to speak about it for sure but how? She wasn't going to says hey it's was a joke smiley face. No, she needed an other idea, something more real or simply saying that she really wanted to do that.  
She couldn't see what was on Don's mind, his face was half in the dark and half in the moon light.

**"So.."** they said in the same time. They smiled.

**"You go first.."** Don said.

**"I..I'm sorry for the scene in the broadcast room, I was.."** Sloan began.

**"I know"** Don cut her short. **"It's okay."**

And that was it, she was relieved in a certain way. She liked the way that they understand each other without saying everything, that never happen to her with a guy before. They look at each other for a moment and Sloan made the first step to go hug him. Sloan Sabbith wasn't a "hug person" but sometimes she needed that and his embrace felt so good. It was warm and cosy. She nestled her face in his chest and he hugged her back. They stayed like that a few second. Don slightly kiss her neck when someone knocked on the door. The couple broke apart and Neal put his head in the doorway.

**"Sorry to bother you guys but Charlie want everybody in the newsroom. Oh and Sloan, I don't have found yet the person who.."**

**"Ok Neal we will be here in 2 secs. I don't want to know anymore, but thank you."**

**"As you want, see ya"** and he left to go in the newsroom.

Sloan sighs and put back her shoes. She was on her way to the door when Don catch her by the arm and kissed her on the lips. It was a little peck. He took her chin in his right hand and was looking her in the eyes.

**"Stay strong, don't let Will bothering you. Try to be a part of the discussion and ignore him. Just try to look time to time to the camera ok ? It's gonna be ok."** His voice was low and sweet.

**"Yes"** she replied.

**"Wow, a gentle Sloan Sabbith? That's new to me "** he tried to say to provoke her a little.

**"Don't be so shocked and don't get used to, I'm tired."** she smiled.

**"I know, the past few months were quite rough for everybody. But we will pass over it no?"** his thumb was caressing her cheek.

**"Yes, we will."** And she kissed him for the second time, and it felt good. A last smile and they were in their way to the newsroom.

Once there, Will and Mac arrived and told everybody the good news. Euphoria was the good word for this moment. A proposing, a new victory for A.C.N, all the staff was laughing, congrats were shouting in all over the room, that was a good night.

But the end of the show wasn't finished yet, so Sloan found her way back to the TV studio and before she could say a word to Will they were on, and the discussion was back.  
She smiled, listened to the debate and looked at the camera time to time like Don told her. All she could think was being in her office with Don in calm.  
At a moment when she was going to look at the camera she saw him, he was here with her.  
The smile on his face was telling her everything she wanted right now, so Sloan smiled back a little smiled because she was on television.  
She cannot let her feelings take over her professionalism and she knew that Don understood that because his smile was here yet.

At the end of the show, she talked a little bit with the team when she received a text message : "_Meet at you office in five minutes ?_" A smile flowered on her lips seeing the name of the message sender, after all it wasn't a bad night.


End file.
